


'Cause Lately I've Been Craving More

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was spur of the moment; alcohol bravery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause Lately I've Been Craving More

It was spur of the moment; alcohol bravery. Reasonable thought was the farthest thing from his mind as the booze settled, soaking his insides with false courage, leaving him a drunken, vulnerable tangle of limbs. Hands went to Niall's face and nothing seemed stranger in that moment, more forbidden, than the sight of long, dark, nimble fingers splayed out across full, pale cheeks, littered with freckles. The dots appeared countless and his eyes glazed over, absolutely intoxicated. He dug into that skin, marveling at the red that appeared beneath, burning his touch into Niall's flesh; a makeshift claim.

In the dark of the backseat, hidden away from the world, he gave into his liquor temptation, meeting the mouth of another who shared his vice. Exchanges were slow, almost hesitant; a stepping stone on the path to something that they couldn't fully comprehend, but were completely curious for. Together, they sank under the weight of these new circumstances, fully immersing themselves in the taste of the liquid that brought them to this moment. Savoring the bitter sting that buzzed through them like an electrical shock, leaving them dazed and disoriented, grateful for the hangover.


End file.
